Combination space heaters and grills are known. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,450 to Van Daam. This device provides a horizontal electrical hot plate or grill inside a small cabinet or housing. A door in the lower part of the front wall opens to allow food to be inserted and placed on the grill for cooking or heating. A heated air outlet in the upper part of the front wall provides space heating.
Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,304,700 to Eilers. This device is a removable wire cooking grate that can be coupled to the protective grille on the face of a portable radiant propane heater, with a flat cook surface located above and projecting out away from the radiant heating element. The grate has an inner end with pins that engage wires on the upper end of the protective grille, and an outer end with bifurcated swivel legs terminating in hook ends that drop down to engage horizontal wires on the face of the protective grille to lock the rack in a horizontal cooking position. The rack can be stored flat against the protective grille when removed, folded, and secured with separate Velcro® type fastener tabs.
A commercial product similar to that in the Eilers patent was sold under the name “Buddy Burners” at www.buddyburners.com. This device had a horizontal wire cooking grate secured above and in front of the protective grille on a Mr. Heater® Portable Buddy™ radiant propane heater, with two rear elongated pin type legs inserted through vent holes in the upper housing of the heater, and with a U-shaped front swivel leg having corner indents configured to rest on portions of the heater's protective grille.